1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a tensioning device for fastening of a part, particularly a hollow shaft, upon a driving shaft, including two tensioning cones, which lie against each other with tensioning-cone surfaces, being arranged at least partially in a region between the part to be tensioned and the driving shaft and being shiftable relative to each other via at least one ring-shaped, annular tensioning element, which is connected axially rigidly with one tensioning cone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With a known tensioning device in the prior art a hub is chucked or clamped radially upon a driving shaft. The tensioning element is a tensioning nut, which has two oppositely extending inner threads, with which it engages in corresponding outer threads of the tensioning cone. The tensioning cones are shifted relative to each other by turning or rotation of the tensioning nut and thereby the hub is clamped radially upon the driving shaft. The forces effective radially arising during the tensioning procedure are taken up by tile hub itself. The hub for this reason must be constructed comparatively thick in order to avoid an impermissible or inadmissible radial expansion and widening of the hub. Thin-wall parts cannot be clamped radially upon a driving shaft with such a tensioning device, because the radial tensioning forces would expand and widen the thin-wall part radially in an inadmissible manner.